A story of Twiligt and New Moon
by Sparrow Kess
Summary: Edward and Bella engaged? you bet read and find out how.


Chapter one Surprises

"Wow, Edward. This is amazing! How did you do this," I asked him.

"It was a surprise for you. I want to be with you for eternity. Forever. Bella I need you. I need you just as much as you need me," Edward said.

I had tears down my face. I had felt them fall down and the hotness of my face going red. "Isabella may I have this dance," Edward asked me.

"Yes," I cried. I noticed the song. It was my lullaby. I love it.

**Flash Black**

"Alice what are you doing here," I asked her.

"Come on we are going shopping with Rosalie. Charlie," she said directing her attention to him, "You don't mind if we borrow Bella for a while. She may be spending a few days with me and Rose if that's okay. And Esme will be home since the guys are going out on a camping trip."

"Yeah. No problem. Bella be good," Charlie called.

"Bye dad."

Yeah the only reason that Charlie let me go is because Alice said the guys were camping. Camping… Yeah right most likely at home wondering what we ladies are doing… Hmmm…. What is Edward doing…? What are they doing? Maybe I should ask Alice what they are doing… Maybe… Hm… That's a bad idea. I am afraid of what Emmett would be thinking of… Rosalie… Yeah I think I am gonna stop thinking know. Maybe I should think of what Alice and Rose are doing. As in what are they going to buy my. Knowing Alice it's not good. And with Rose pitching in it's bound to turn out BAD… Very Bad. Why oh why does Alice do this to me. Hmmm…

"Bella did you fall asleep back there because we are here. At a place we like to call the MALL," Alice spoke with a sweet joking musical voice.

"No. I am awake. Okay what stores are we going to", I asked scared.

"Umm… Stores… You'll see. Maybe Victoria Secret… Spencers…"

"What!? Alice no. I am not going into Spencers not in a million years. And I am not going to go Victoria Secerets either. I don't shop in those stores. So Alice I don't think so."

"Bella you are. After what I… Well you need an outfit for tonight. And a nice lovely dress."

"Alice what did you see?" I asked growing mad.

"Ummm… Well I don't want to ruin it. But I saw Edward purposing and he go you a ring and it matched the ring he go too."

"HE GOT ME A RING," I screamed.

"Bella, QUIET! You're screaming is making me nauseated," said Rose going nauseated.

"Oh… Sorry Rose. But wait when we get back won't Edward know that you guys told me…" I asked growing concern because if Edward found out that they told me then he would freak.

"No because it's possible to lie through our thoughts and because we will just be thinking about taking you shopping again tomorrow or having a sleep over again… Anything to save our butts but don't tell him," Alice told me.

I am gonna hate today. Its gonna be insane especial with Alice and Rose shopping for me. What would they buy…? Best not to think about it. I should just let them buy me things without complaining. It's so babyish of me.

"Alice, Rose I am going to stop complaining about you guys taking me shopping for now on.

"Bella you don't have to stop its funny. Watching you complain to Edward when we talk you. You always leave him with a pained expression on his face. He looks like he wants to come with, too. I wouldn't object but you might. Because of what stores we would take you to. But he may not come in them but we could tease him. Ohh… Rose why don't we ALL go shopping??? Tomorrow night????"

"OMG. That is just a perfect plan. We could hit the mall and while we split up. Girls go to girly stores while guys go do what they want. We could make sure they see us going into Victoria Secrets they would freak. Love it," Rosalie replied. She looked like she was planning something. But what. Oh… God… Victoria Secrets… I don't want to put two and two together. Oh… God… I can't believe Rose would think of something like that.

"Okay here Bella try on this dress," Rosalie ordered.

So I listen to Rosalie… Wow I can't believe I am listening to them. God I think I am going crazy. I am listening to Rose. Wow this dress is amazing.

"Bella are you done yet. Come on; get your butt out here. We wanna see," cried Alice.

"Okay… I'm commin', I'm commin'. Okay happy now," I asked. The dress was long and it was strapless. The top part was a corset top. Then the bottom flared out. The lace one the corset was in the back and it was red.

"W-O-W," said Rose.

"Oh. My. God. That's it your wearing this dress tonight. And we are buying it for you. Next thing we need is shoes. Then make-up. Bella go and get changed back into your clothes. We have to find shoes," Alice ordered.

I didn't really think about what I was doing. But the next minute I was out and Alice and Rose already fond shoes. And they had some jewelry. Small jewelry. And they already had the make-up.

"Okay gimme the dress. I am gonna go pay. And then we have to hurry back," said Alice.

So I handed over the perfect dress. And I saw that Alice had a pair of stiletto heals in her hand. Silver and red. They were pretty. And knowing me I was going to kill myself in them. Before I knew it Rose had me at the car. Then like five seconds later Alice was there with all the bags.

"Okay let's go. We don't have a lot of time. She needs to be dressed and make-up on. We need to hurry we have like twenty minutes to have her ready then we have like five seconds to get out of her house and far away like the house…"

"Okay Alive floor it. And go as fast as you can," said Rose.

"Okay. I'll floor it. Bella brace yourself. You best close your eyes too."

"God this is like a racecar. But I think we are going way faster then the usually about 200 mph speed. And I don't think we are going around a track either. My eyes were closed but I could tell that the speed was very fast. Too fast for me. Alice better not make me sick if I am spending time with Edward. I won't be too happy. Neither will he. But I do wonder what he is doing and if its sooo important why is Alice dressing me up. Shouldn't I be the one to dress me up? That's it. I need to shut up before I jink myself.

"Bella we are here. Rose is taking you inside so we can get you ready…"

"Ummm… Okay," I replied.

Rose took me out of the car and picked me up and ran me really fast to my room. Through the window by the way. That's the fastest way to my room. Thank god if there was a longer way we would die or at least be in big trouble.

* * *

please send critisms please let me know how you like it... 


End file.
